1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting a test point, and more particularly to a method for setting a test point capable of disposing the test point through an automatic jig.
2. Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) is a key constitutive element in an electronic device, and has a main function of providing a stable circuit environment by circuits among fixed parts and communicated parts. Generally, the PCBs may be mainly classified into single-sided boards, double-sided boards, and multi-layer boards, according to a mode of circuit configuration. The single-sided board comprises an insulating substrate, which is a supporting body for installing parts, and a metal wiring for connecting the parts is laid out on the insulating substrate.
As the functions of an electronic device become more diversified, the number of the parts is increasingly increased, a wiring design of the circuit board becomes more complex, and the single-sided board gradually gets insufficient in use. Therefore, the double-sided board comes in handy, in which the circuits are laid out on two opposite surfaces of the insulating substrate, and circuit vias are laid out on the insulating substrate, so as to connect circuit lines on the two opposite surfaces. In addition, the multi-layer board is applied to a complex circuit environment, in which the circuits are laid out as a multi-layer structure and compressed together, and the circuits among the layers are electrically communicated with each other through the circuit vias laid out among the layers.
A conventional method for forming a PCB includes the following steps. Firstly, a circuit designer designs a wiring diagram of parts. Then, a layout person performs a layout action for the wiring diagram of parts by using a PCB layout software tool. Consequently, the layout person disposes a corresponding test point on each node in a layout diagram according to the layout image displayed on a computer monitor by using the PCB layout software tool. The node is defined as a wiring joint for connecting any two parts, and each node should be in coordination with a test point. Finally, after disposing the test point and checking a distribution status, the layout person may convert a final result of the layout image into literal data of the layout and output the literal data, to allow drawing software to draw the literal data of the layout as a layout image of the PCB. A subsequent PCB manufacturer may load materials accordingly and fabricate PCBs as finished products.
However, it should be noted that, in the conventional method for disposing the test point on the circuit board, test points are manually disposed one by one by the layout person. Thus, labor cost is increased, and further, the layout person is liable to make mistakes due to distraction, which virtually increases the production risk of PCBs and decreases the economic benefits.
Therefore, persons skilled in the art are in urgent need of addressing the conventional problem that the test point can only be manually disposed and providing a time-saving method for setting the test point with economic benefits.